tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Seeing the Sights
Seeing the Sights is the tenth episode of the tenth season. Plot Thomas is given the task to take important visitors on a tour of the Island. Gordon is jealous as he believes that Thomas' job should be his job because, as he's a big engine, he can show the visitors all the sights in one day. This makes Thomas cross, and he decides to prove Gordon wrong by taking the visitors to as many sights as possible. However, Thomas only succeeds in causing trouble as he leaves passengers behind at the Docks, Black Loch, and the Scottish Castle. Only when Bertie arrives carrying the stranded passengers does Thomas realise that he left all the passengers behind. Quickly, Thomas goes back over his tracks to collect the important visitors and carries on with the tour. However, when Thomas stops at a signal by the seaside, he decides to allow the visitors to spend the rest of the day at the beach. The visitors enjoy the fun at the beach and so does Thomas. Gordon arrives to tease Thomas, but Thomas tells him that it is better for the visitors to see one place properly than lots of places in a hurry. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * James (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Misty Valley Branch Line * Black Loch * The Scottish Castle * The Fishing Village * Norramby Beach Trivia * Stock footage from Respect for Gordon is used. Goofs * Stephen Hatt is first seen left behind at the Docks, then he is seen onboard Bertie, and then he is seen left behind at Castle Loch. * When the carriage doors slam at Black Loch, a woman can be seen on board. However, when Thomas leaves the last of the visitors behind at the Scottish Castle, the only ones left are Cyril the Fogman and Stephen Hatt. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Carnival Capers * The Complete Tenth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS * The Complete Tenth Series * Carnival Capers DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 US * Thomas and the Treasure DVD Boxsets * Best Tales on the Tracks * Thomas and the Treasure/Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories Double Feature JPN * Come Over to Ride Me DK * Thomas and the Jet Plane (DVD) DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2013) NOR/SE/FIN * Thomas and the Jet Plane TWN * Confident Brave Little Engine Gallery File:SeeingtheSightstitlecard.png|Title card File:RespectforGordon73.png|Stock footage File:SeeingtheSights1.png|Thomas at the washdown File:SeeingtheSights2.png File:SeeingtheSights3.png File:SeeingtheSights4.png File:SeeingtheSights5.png File:SeeingtheSights6.png File:SeeingtheSights7.png File:SeeingtheSights8.png File:SeeingtheSights9.png File:SeeingtheSights10.png File:SeeingtheSights11.png|Thomas and Gordon File:SeeingtheSights12.png File:SeeingtheSights13.png File:SeeingtheSights14.png File:SeeingtheSights15.png File:SeeingtheSights16.png File:SeeingtheSights17.png File:SeeingtheSights18.png File:SeeingtheSights19.png File:SeeingtheSights20.png File:SeeingtheSights21.png File:SeeingtheSights22.png File:SeeingtheSights23.png File:SeeingtheSights24.png File:SeeingtheSights25.png File:SeeingtheSights27.png|Bertie File:SeeingtheSights28.png File:SeeingtheSights29.png File:SeeingtheSights30.png File:SeeingtheSights31.png File:SeeingtheSights32.png|Thomas at Black Loch File:SeeingtheSights33.png File:SeeingtheSights34.png File:SeeingtheSights35.png File:SeeingtheSights36.png File:SeeingtheSights37.png File:SeeingtheSights38.png|Thomas' wheels File:SeeingtheSights39.png File:SeeingtheSights40.png File:SeeingtheSights41.png File:SeeingtheSights42.png File:SeeingtheSights43.png File:SeeingtheSights44.png File:SeeingtheSights45.png|Thomas at the Scottish Castle File:SeeingtheSights46.png File:SeeingtheSights47.png File:SeeingtheSights48.png File:SeeingtheSights49.png File:SeeingtheSights50.png File:SeeingtheSights51.png File:SeeingtheSights52.png File:SeeingtheSights53.png File:SeeingtheSights54.png File:SeeingtheSights55.png File:SeeingtheSights56.png File:SeeingtheSights57.png|Annie and Clarabel File:SeeingtheSights58.png File:SeeingtheSights59.png|Thomas and Bertie at the Fishing Village File:SeeingtheSights60.png File:SeeingtheSights61.png File:SeeingtheSights62.png File:SeeingtheSights63.png File:SeeingtheSights64.png File:SeeingtheSights65.png File:SeeingtheSights66.png File:SeeingtheSights67.png|Thomas, Cyril, and Stephen Hatt File:SeeingtheSights68.png File:SeeingtheSights69.png File:SeeingtheSights70.png File:SeeingtheSights71.png File:SeeingtheSights72.png File:SeeingtheSights73.png File:SeeingtheSights74.png|Norramby Beach File:SeeingtheSights75.png File:SeeingtheSights76.png File:SeeingtheSights77.png File:SeeingtheSights78.png File:SeeingtheSights79.png File:SeeingtheSights80.png File:SeeingtheSights81.png File:SeeingtheSights82.png File:SeeingtheSights83.png File:SeeingtheSights84.png File:SeeingtheSights85.png File:SeeingtheSights86.png File:SeeingtheSights87.png File:SeeingtheSights(magazinestory)1.png File:SeeingtheSights(magazinestory)2.png File:SeeingtheSights(magazinestory)3.png File:SeeingtheSights(magazinestory)4.png File:SeeingtheSights(magazinestory)5.png File:SeeingtheSights(magazinestory)6.png File:SeeingtheSights88.png File:SeeingtheSights89.png File:SeeingtheSights90.png Episode File:Seeing the Sights - British Narration|UK narration File:Seeing the Sights - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes